gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Etta Amato
Antonietta Beatrice "Etta" Amato ''' is a character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, '''Glee: The Next Generation. She made her debut in the first episode of Season 5, The Newbies. Etta is a regular character. Etta has been described as the new Lana. She was created by wiki member TheWordyBirdy and is portrayed by Demi Lovato. Background Etta was born as the youngest of five children to Italian immigrants on the 5th of January. She was an extremely bright infant and probably the easiest child to take care of in the world. But when she hit 7th grade, it all stopped. That's when she realized she was a lesbian, but she vowed to take it to the grave. Etta's parents, Lucy and Anthony are very homophobic, and often joke about gays and lesbians. The only thing is, they don't realize that their youngest daughter, Etta is a lesbian. She hides it because of what they say and the thoughts of what they'd do if they found out about her sexuality haunts her every night. Biography Season Five Etta makes her first appearance in the season five pilot episode, The Newbies. She is only seen with Deandra Hallifax, confessing to her that she thinks she might be a lesbian. Etta makes her second appearance in the second episode of the season, Jaxon's Biggest Fan. After being persuaded by Kurt Hummel to join New Directions because they are accepting of everyone, she auditions, yet denies her sexuality. She sings "Torn" by Natalia Imbruglia and is accepted into the group. Personality Etta is very sarcastic, and a big jokester. She doesn't get along with many of the popular kids and is never afraid to back down from a fight. Etta is very outspoken, often operating without a filter, which can get her into trouble sometimes. Appearance Etta stands at 5'4" and has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin is pale but tans seasonally. Relationships Sexuality Etta is a closeted lesbian. She feels that if she came out of the closet, she'd lose both her family and friends, and has vowed to keep this secret to the grave. She's never been in a relationship with a girl, and really wishes she could. Songs Season Five Solos *'Torn' (Jaxon's Biggest Fan) *'Infected' (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'Seventeen' (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'Born This Way '(Taking A Stand) Solos (In Duets) *'Limo Ride' (Tess McCord) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'Let The Monster Rise' (Reece Montgomery) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much/Genetic Emancipation' (Reece Montgomery) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'One of Those Girls '(Kimberly Williams) (Wish You Were Here) *'Hero' (Ana Watson) (Dynamic Duos) Solos (In a Group Number) *'We Got The Beat '(New Directions) (Jaxon's Biggest Fan) *'Something New' (Bella James, Ana Watson & New Directions Girls) (Boys vs. Girls) *'Say You'll Be There' (Ana Watson, Sadie Rosetti & New Directions Girls) (Boys vs. Girls) *'Independent Women Pt. 1' (Kimberly Williams, Davies Dawson, Beckii Castor, Natalia Jensen & New Directions Girls) (Boys vs. Girls) *'Zydrate Academy' (James Holland & Davies Dawson) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'Chase The Morning' (Ana Watson & Bella James) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'Everyone's A Composer' (Ana Watson & Reece Montgomery) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) *'At The Opera Tonight' (Ana Watson, Davies Dawson, James Holland, Tess McCord, Adam Gray & Kevin Rhodes) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) '' *'The Power of Goodbye''' (New Directions) (The Power of Goodbye) *'Fever' (New Directions Girls) (The Power of Goodbye) *'Let's Talk About Sex '(New Directions) (Sex Appeal) *'Afternoon Delight '(Adam Gray & Kimberly Williams) (Sex Appeal) *'Sometimes '(Kimberly Williams, Natalia Jensen & Tess McCord) (Sex Appeal) *'C'Mon' (New Directions) (World War Prom) Trivia *She is of 100% Italian decent, and both of her parents were raised in Perugia, Italy. *Her mother is a high school Italian teacher and her father is a web developer. *She has four siblings, two brothers and two sisters. Her siblings include John who is 23, Irene who is 21, and Alice and Luca, who are both 19. *She is a Roman Catholic and attends church every Sunday. *She can speak fluent Italian and English, and is studing Spanish in school. *Some of her favorite musical artists include Natalie Imbruglia, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Panic! At the Disco, Bastille, Of Monsters and Men, Ellie Goulding, and Björk. *Her dream is to one day visit Iceland because of its beautiful landscape. *Something she wants to do before she dies is go skydiving. *The only place out of the country she's been is Italy, but it was just to visit family. *Her favorite colors are black and red. *She self-identifies as an extrovert, yet is more of an introvert. *She has close relationships with all of her siblings, but especially her sister Alice. *She has an interest in sports, and enjoys playing softball the most. *Her middle name is Beatrice. *Her favorite move is Scream and her favorite TV show is American Horror Story. *She was always a tomboy growing up and still is. Her parents put her in dance and cheerleading as a child because of this, but she eventually persuaded them to let her quit and decided to sign up for sports instead. *Her real name is actually Antonietta. Gallery EttaS5Promo.jpg|Etta's Season Five Promotional Pic EttaGTGO.jpg|Glee! The Genetic Opera! Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members